Save Me
by LanaaLuthor
Summary: Lex is dying and Chloe can't save him... at least she thinks so / one shot


**This comes from my fanfic that I stopped writing and deleted because I want to focus on my original work. So pretty much it's my last story.**

* * *

Chloe just stood still, completely frozen.

Lex was going to die and there was nothing she could do about it.

_He was to die._

She still couldn't understand this sudden care and passion she developed for him, but it seemed more real than anything that she'd ever experienced in her whole life. It made her finally feel alive.

But his body wasn't strong enough and he would die.

How many times would she have to repeat that to herself until it would sink in?

She still felt the touch of his lips on hers. Still felt his taste. The little scar he had on his bottom lip…

There was _no hope_.

There was only here and now.

There was _no future for them_.

Chloe's inside were screaming at her to go to him and just be with him till she could. She felt weird sensations in her chest and then a pull on her heart.

She stormed into the mansion.

And then she ran to Lex's bedroom, pushed the door open and closed it behind her.

"Chloe…" Lex sat up and just one look at her face was enough to know there was nothing that would safe him. He was doomed. There was no antidote for the poison in his body. Maybe it was a punishment for everything he'd done?

She didn't stop to talk to him, didn't try to explain anything. It happened so fast.

She rushed from the door to him, grabbed his face and kissed him hard. There was nothing romantic in it, it was just pure hunger. Hunger that affected them both. Chloe's core was pulsing and she would go crazy if she didn't have Lex inside her.

He felt the same way. His cock hardened immediately and was twitching, so urgent to bury itself deep into Chloe that it physically hurt Lex.

They were in love.

It was dramatic, passionate and desperate love, yet it was _love._

Chloe's and Lex's souls seemed to know each other or just were one whole previously split in two.

Lex seemed to not be weak anymore, quite the contrary. He wanted nothing more than to fuck her hard until they would both pass out from ecstasy and exhaustion.  
Chloe just now realized that, as they were kissing, she'd already managed to get his shirt out of the way and was now enjoying the texture of his chest. The same chest she'd been admiring before.

She gasped when his hands cupped her breast, craftily sliding into her cleavage and under her bra, squeezing them and teasing her nipples.

She moaned, tilting her head backwards, giving Lex more access.

His lips were now on her neck, nibbling, licking, then the top of her dress was out of the way, her breast bared to his sight and he immediately started sucking on one of them while still fondling the other.

Another violent spasm of her core made her sat up straight and push the covers away. She undid his trousers and he had to release her breast for a moment to take it off.

She grasped his turgid flesh as soon as she saw it and started salivating.

Lex, just like on his head, had no pubic hair. His cock red with the blood flowing through, marking his desperate desire.

Chloe wanted to dive in and taste him, lick him and make him crazy, but he was faster. He flipped her over and found himself on top of her, involuntarily pushing his erected member against her abdomen that was still covered by the rest of her dress.

"Lex, please," she moaned, "please, I _need you_!"

There was pain and desperation in her voice, and desire. All mixed together.

She thought it would be the first and last time of them together and she wanted it to be memorable, she wanted it to be the best fuck in her life.

Lex just groaned as they both felt like they were always madly in love and now they reunited after years of being separated.

He tore the dress off of her and it landed like a rug on the floor.

She didn't care.

Her legs spread open for him immediately and he pushed inside, fast, filling her whole, burying himself to the hilt.

"YES!" Chloe screamed. "Oh, yes! Lex… more! I need _you_!"

So he grabbed her legs and put them around his waist, but she still cried for more. He decided to give her all he got, so he put her calves on his arms, and then started driving into her frantically.

"Yes… yes…" she was moaning in the greatest pleasure she'd ever felt and tossing her head aside.

"Yes… love you… always yours, Chloe…" he was telling her without even knowing it.

She gave herself to him, she did it with no doubts and regret. It was freeing. It scared her, but also exhilarated.

She grabbed his ass cheeks and squeezed them.

"Yes… fuck yes…" Lex drove into her one more time until he felt her channel tightening around him and then contracting repeatedly, doing its job, pushing him over the edge as he finally froze and then came hard, spilling himself inside her.

They both stayed in their position, not able to catch a breath, completely deflated and exhausted.

Chloe didn't feel her legs. She vaguely remembered they were on Lex's arms.

"A little… help here…" she wheezed.

Lex took a couple more deep breaths and finally gathered enough energy to put her legs down. Then he just fell back into her body, still being buried inside her. He had no strength left to roll off of her and, even if he wanted to, her arms were now embracing him tightly, refusing to let go.

"Why… I still want… more and more… of you?" Chloe asked the perfect question.

He was wondering the same thing. Even though he was soft now, he still wanted her. _Always._

"Wish I knew myself," he panted into her neck and then mouthed it languidly.

"Lex…" she said his name, this time her voice changing. This time it was sad, terrified. Her hands stroking his back. "I don't know how to live without you now," she sobbed.

He thought the very same thing. He didn't want to die now. He wanted to live. He wanted her and there was no alternative.

They both started to feel sticky, but still remained in their positions. Bodies almost glued together as they were both bathed in sweat.

Lex's seed made its way out of Chloe's body and it even felt icky for himself as he felt it dropping along his flaccid penis.

"Chloe… I…" his voice was strangled in his throat. He had no idea what to say. "I love you," he told her. What else could he? He couldn't promise her anything. He would hate to lie to her.

"I love you, too," she cried even more, now wetting his skin with her tears. "I can't bear… you came into my live and I… I felt alive. I felt free, like I could do anything I wanted."

"And I felt like I finally found a purpose," Lex replied and finally, lifted himself up but just to see her face. He wanted to drown in her eyes.

His caressed her cheek and kissed her deeply, stroking her lips and the inside of her mouth with his tongue, then joining it with hers in a dance that again, was so familiar.

"Why now? Why didn't it happen earlier?" she asked when they broke the kiss in a need for air. "Why can't we just…"

"…be happy forever?" Lex finished sadly. "I don't know. That is how life works. It's brutal and hard."

"And too painful," Chloe added. "I don't want to go on like that. I don't know what to do without you."

"I will always be here with you. In your heart," Lex said, holding her face in his hands as his arms were folded on each side of her head.

"No, don't say that! Lex… please, don't you dare die…" she sobbed again.

"I wish that was an option," he said, his voice thick as he was close to breaking now, too.

Hell, he didn't want to die. He wanted to live!

"Lex…" Chloe suddenly said, her voice changing, it sounded… stunned. "How on earth did you manage to have sex with me?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" He looked at her, pretty offended. "I just got it up and…"

"No, not this," she nearly smiled, her inside about to burst in excitement if what she thought would turn out to be true. "How on earth did you manage to gather enough strength for that? This morning you weren't able to get up for breakfast and now… you look like you've run a marathon."

"Because I feel that way."

She pulled on his arms with a clear intention.

He groaned as he finally got off of her and rolled over to the side, lying on his back with no strength left in his joints. Only it didn't feel like he was dying. It felt like he'd just… had a very good sex.

"Lex," Chloe gasped when she ripped the bandage off his arm. "Lex, the wound… it's gone!"

"What?!" He suddenly sat up even though his body protested and he touched his arm.

She was right. There was no wound. Only clean skin.

The attacked had shoot him with a poison bullet. There was no cure. Yet, he was cured now.

"There's not even a scar left," Chloe told him, raising from her position, too, and shifting on the bed, so she was now crouching on it right in front of Lex.

She cupped his face.

"Lex… this is… Lex, what is _this _is my ability? We both know I'm meteor infected."  
Lex just grabbed her face and kissed her again. Running his tongue along her bottom lip and, when she opened her mouth, sucking her own tongue inside his mouth.

"Mmmm…" Chloe moaned and straddled him.

He kept kissing her as he laid down, pulling her with him. She felt his cock getting hard again as it was trapped between their bodies.

She reached a hand to it and stroked it, earning a loud "fuck" from Lex and then he jerked upward, into her touch.

She could taste him now…

And there was a future for them.

THE END


End file.
